Ruang OSIS
by reycchi
Summary: Suara itu kembali merayap memasuki telinga Honoka, membuatnya merinding, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca proposal yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya itu. Akan tetapi, dia berusaha tampil tenang di depan Eli. Dia tidak mau imejnya makin buruk gara-gara mendengar suara yang mungkin saja hanya lewat di kepalanya.


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

Suara itu kembali merayap memasuki telinga Honoka, membuatnya merinding, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca proposal yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya itu. Akan tetapi, dia berusaha tampil tenang di depan Eli. Dia tidak mau imejnya makin buruk gara-gara mendengar suara yang mungkin saja hanya lewat di kepalanya.

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic pertama Rey di fandom Love Live! Mungkin gak jelas ceritanya karena... ini bukan _genre_ yang biasa dibabat sama Rey, dan Rey juga gak begitu menguasai tokoh-tokohnya. Rey mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, yaa.**

**Semoga kalian suka! X3**

* * *

**Ruang OSIS**

a story about Honoka &amp; Eli

by reynyah

* * *

Malam itu, lagi-lagi Honoka harus banyak-banyak bersabar akibat tugas OSIS-nya yang menumpuk. Kotori dan Umi sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kotori ada janji makan malam bersama ibunya sedangkan Umi harus mengurus beberapa hal di rumahnya. Honoka tidak berusaha menahan mereka, karena memang bukan haknya untuk menyuruh kedua sobatnya itu tinggal lebih lama di sekolah.

"Hah... banyaknya..." keluhnya pelan sambil mengusap dahi pelan. "Kapan beres, ya..."

Kembali hening, Honoka membaca proposal berikutnya yang harus ia bubuhi tanda tangan. _Kadang aku merasa salah jadi ketua OSIS_, pikirnya sambil membaca. _Harusnya Umi-chan yang jadi ketua_.

BRAK!

Honoka menoleh mencari sumber suara. Jelas bukan dari ruang OSIS sebab sejak tadi dia sendirian di dalamnya. Dari jendela juga tidak mungkin sebab ruang OSIS berada di lantai dua, yang artinya tidak mungkin diketuk oleh manusia. Dari koridor juga agaknya tidak mungkin. Bukankah semua murid sudah pulang? Hari sudah terlalu larut.

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, Honoka kemudian menekuni kembali proposal yang tadi tengah dibacanya. Mungkin suara tadi berasal dari luar kompleks SMA Otonokizaka, bisa saja.

"Hmm... anggaran... yang ini terlalu besar," gumamnya pelan sambil mencorat-coret proposal tersebut. "Susunan acara... yang ini tidak perlu, ini juga, ini... boleh, lah. Waktunya saja. Lalu—"

"Kau masih di sini, Honoka?"

Honoka mendongak. "Eli-chan?" ucapnya heran.

Eli tertawa pelan. "Ya, ini aku," sahutnya sambil menutup pintu ruang OSIS. Dihampirinya Honoka yang masih mendongak dengan wajah bodoh. "Belum akan pulang?"

Honoka menggeleng. "Masih ada dua proposal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Eli mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang saja? Kau bisa kerjakan ini di rumah, sambil melakukan hal lain."

"Tidak akan, Eli-chan," balas Honoka sambil menggeleng lagi. "Bisa-bisa aku lupa membawanya besok pagi."

Eli mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan dagu. "Benar juga," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Kalau begitu, aku temani, ya? Kita bisa pulang bersama nanti."

"Silakan," angguk Honoka sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Eli duduk di sana.

"Kotori dan Umi?" tanya Eli sambil duduk di samping Honoka.

"Sudah pulang, ada janji," jawab Honoka singkat. Ia berhenti membaca sejenak, lalu menatap Eli bingung. "Eli-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah malam-malam begini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang sejak tadi sore?"

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal di ruang klub, jadi aku terpaksa kembali," jelas Eli. "Itu sebabnya aku berpakaian bebas, bukan?"

Honoka tergelak pelan. "Berarti kau yang membuat suara berisik beberapa menit lalu, ya?"

Eli mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku mendengar suara keras, entah dari mana. Tidak lama, kau muncul. Jadi, bisa saja kau yang menimbulkan suara itu, iya kan?"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Honoka, hanya saja... sejak tadi aku tidak membuat keributan apa pun," jelas Eli dengan raut bingung. "Aku hanya masuk ke ruang klub, mengambil barangku yang tertinggal, lalu berjalan ke sini. Maksudku, keributan macam apa yang dapat kuciptakan? Menutup pintu terlalu keras pun tidak."

Honoka mengerjapkan matanya. "Lalu... suara apa tadi?"

Eli tersenyum. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu istirahat, Honoka," ucapnya santai. Ia beranjak berdiri. "Kusarankan kau pulang sekarang juga, Honoka. Ini sudah terlalu larut, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekolah. Besok saja kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu itu."

Honoka mengangguk lalu merapikan proposal yang belum dikerjakannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku turuti saranmu untuk membawa proposal ini pulang."

"Itu lebih baik, ayo."

Setelah Honoka berhasil memasukkan semua dokumen yang ia butuhkan ke dalam tasnya, ia dan Eli bergegas keluar dari kompleks SMA Otonokizaka. Eli memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Honoka dulu sebelum kembali ke rumahnya. Sekalian menjemput Alisa, katanya.

"Kau tahu, Honoka." Eli membuka percakapan. "Ada kisah menyeramkan di ruang OSIS."

Honoka menelan ludah. "Oh ya?"

Eli mengangguk. "Cerita ini memang biasa diturunkan pada setiap generasi ketua OSIS Otonokizaka."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Honoka penasaran.

"Berdasarkan cerita yang kudengar dari ketua OSIS sebelumku, bertahun-tahun lalu, ada seorang ketua OSIS yang selalu bekerja hingga larut malam karena wakilnya tidak pernah membantunya. Entah apa alasan si wakil, tetapi alasannya selalu membuat si ketua tidak sanggup memaksanya. Akibat terus-terusan bekerja lembur ditambah istirahat yang tidak pernah cukup, ia jatuh sakit."

"L-lalu bagaimana?" tanya Honoka, mulai merasa takut.

"Ketika ia sakit, wakilnya tetap tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS-nya. Begitu ia kembali ke ruang OSIS setelah sembuh, melihat tumpukan dokumen yang belum dikerjakan, ia depresi. Setelah semua orang di sekolah pulang, dia..." Hening beberapa saat. "Gantung diri."

Kembali Honoka menelan ludahnya. "Sungguh?"

Eli tersenyum. "Entahlah, cerita hantu tidak pernah jelas benar atau tidaknya, kan?" balas Eli kembali riang. "Oh, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Eli-chan, masuk dulu," ajak Honoka masih dengan wajah tegang sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "_Tadaima!_—aku pulang!"

"Oneesan!" sapa Yukiho yang melongokkan kepalanya lewat pintu ruang tamu. "Eh, Alisa! Ada kakakmu!" Kembali Yukiho memasuki ruang tamu.

Honoka terkekeh. "Ayo, Eli-chan, kita masuk ke ruang tamu juga!"

Eli tersenyum lalu mengikuti Honoka masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, begitu jam pulang sekolah, Honoka buru-buru melesat ke ruang OSIS bersama Kotori dan Umi. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Honoka membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua sobatnya itu. "Kotori-chan, Umi-chan," panggilnya sambil terengah-engah, efek kelelahan berlari. "Malam ini, temani aku lembur, ya!"

Kotori dan Umi saling berpandangan heran. Walau begitu, tentu saja mereka menyanggupi permintaan Honoka. Dengan wajah super lega, Honoka memeluk kedua gadis di hadpaannya itu. "_Arigatou! Arigatou!_—terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari sudah tenggelam. Umi bergegas menyalakan lampu ruang OSIS sebelum mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Kompleks SMA Otonokizaka sudah sepi, hampir seluruh siswi sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Honoka, Kotori, dan Umi masih sibuk di ruang OSIS, mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang belum selesai.

"Honoka-chan," ucap Kotori. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, malam ini akan ada tamu dan aku harus menyiapkan makan malam."

Honoka menatap Kotori dengan gelisah. Dia kemudian menatap Umi yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Umi-chan, kau masih di sini, kan?"

Umi mendongak. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah," senyum Honoka. "Kau boleh pulang, Kotori-chan. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kotori tersenyum. "Semoga tugas kalian lekas selesai, ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja tempatnya bekerja. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut," pesannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Honoka," panggil Umi sambil memeriksa arlojinya. "Lima belas menit lagi aku harus pulang."

Honoka menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak yakin pekerjaanku akan selesai dalam waktu sesingkat itu..."

Umi menaikkan alis kanannya. "Yah, kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu sampai selesai, setelah itu baru kau pulang," balas Umi. "Kan, aku tidak harus menunggumu hingga pekerjaanmu selesai, bukan begitu?"

"Hmm... baiklah."

Umi menatap Honoka heran. Walau begitu, tidak ada niatan usil dalam hatinya untuk bertanya ada apa kepada Honoka. Pada dasarnya, dia memang orang yang cuek dan tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kalian ada di sini," ucap Eli yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang OSIS. "Kapan kalian akan pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," jawab Umi sambil beranjak. "Ada perlu. Sampai bertemu besok, Eli."

Eli mengangguk dan membiarkan Umi melewati pintu ruang OSIS. "Kalau kau, Honoka?"

"Masih belum selesai," desah Honoka setengah depresi. "Aku terbayang ceritamu kemarin sehingga sulit bagiku berkonsentrasi sejak tadi..."

Eli tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, biarkan aku membantumu kalau begitu."

Honoka menggeleng. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, sebab ini sudah tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS," tegasnya. "Aku hanya butuh ditemani, boleh, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Eli kemudian duduk di samping Honoka. "Setakut itukah kau sehingga minta ditemani?"

Honoka terkekeh. "A-aku memang takut terhadap hal-hal spiritual begitu, Eli-chan..."

Eli tersenyum.

BRAK!

Honoka menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. "Eli-chan, kau mendengar suara itu, tidak?"

Eli menatap Honoka bingung. "Suara apa?"

"Eh? Tidak..."

BRAK!

Suara itu kembali merayap memasuki telinga Honoka, membuatnya merinding, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca proposal yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya itu. Akan tetapi, dia berusaha tampil tenang di depan Eli. Dia tidak mau imejnya makin buruk gara-gara mendengar suara yang mungkin saja hanya lewat di kepalanya.

BRAK!

_Tenang, Honoka..._, batinnya menghibur diri sendiri.

BRAK!

Oh, dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Eli-chan, apa kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Dengar," jawab Eli mantap sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia mulai serius. Honoka kini dapat bernapas lega. "Asalnya bukan dari ruangan ini, Honoka."

"L-lalu...?"

Eli beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo, kita cari tahu."

"Eh..." Buru-buru Honoka menahan lengan baju Eli. "Kelihatannya lebih baik menyelesaikan tugasku di sini daripada mencari sumber suara yang tidak jelas apa dan ada dimana itu..."

"Hmm... aku penasaran, jadi aku akan mencarinya." Jeda sejenak. "Kau mau ikut?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Honoka. "Baiklah," ujarnya ragu.

Akhirnya, Eli dan Honoka keluar dari ruang OSIS, menyusuri koridor demi koridor sekolah mereka demi menemukan sumber suara berisik tadi. Eli membawa Honoka menyusuri lantai satu, lantai dua, hingga atap sekolah mereka. Anehnya, tidak ada siapapun di setiap ruangan yang mereka intip. Padahal mereka sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan di sekolah mereka.

"Eli-chan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang OSIS," ucap Honoka. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan proposal itu..."

Eli memiringkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, lagipula tampaknya tidak ada apa-apa," balasnya. "Mungkin hanya dahan pohon yang berat jatuh karena patah, ya, Honoka?"

Honoka hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sekembalinya mereka ke ruang OSIS, Eli dan Honoka mendapati ruang OSIS gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya bulan dari luar serta cahaya lampu koridor yang membantu Eli dan Honoka melihat kondisi di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

"Eli-chan," panggil Honoka. "Kita tidak mematikan lampunya kan, tadi?"

"T-tidak," jawab Eli dengan suara bergetar. "H-Honoka, kau lebih dekat dengan saklar, kan? Coba nyalakan lampunya. Mungkin saja lampunya memang padam karena rusak."

Honoka menekan saklar ruang OSIS. Spontan semua menjadi terang, kemudian—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HONOKA-CHAN!"

Honoka mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Di hadapannya, berdiri Eli, Kotori, Umi, Nico, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, dan Maki, masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Di hadapannya pula, sebuah kue ulang tahun ukuran kecil bertengger anggun disertai lilin bentuk angka '16' di atasnya. Kue yang didominasi warna oranye itu kelihatan lezat dan kelihatan masih segar.

"Kalian menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Honoka dengan haru. Kedelapan orang di depannya mengangguk. "Sampai mengarang cerita hantu dan membuat bunyi-bunyi aneh?"

Eli tertawa kecil. "Cerita hantu Nozomi memang selalu sukses."

Kotori mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi, kami tidak membuat bunyi-bunyi aneh, kok."

"Eh?" Honoka mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Lalu? Suara apa yang kudengar sejak kemarin?"

.

Semua hening.

.

.

Kemudian lampu ruang OSIS mati mendadak.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mematikan lampu?"

"Honoka, jangan main-main dengan saklar!"

"Sejak tadi kan, aku berbicara pada kalian!"

.

.

.

.

"Kabur?"

.

"Ya!"

"HWAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hehe, maaf ya, agak geje XD

Rey mengharapkan _review_ dari kalian, ya! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ udah membaca fic pertama Rey di fandom ini!


End file.
